starmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ship Classification/@comment-93.107.229.40-20131028192907
A generaly good list of ship types, but it has a few problems. 1) a ships class reffers to its design, and is usualy named after the first ship of that class, so for example the Iowa Class Battleship. what your refering to here is type or catogary not class. 2) although types varies by size, its key diffrence is in intended role, with spifications for diffrent ways of achiving that role. For Example Frigate's and Destroyers are aproximatly the same size but play diffrent funtions in a fleet and Missile Destroyers are diffrent from Anti-Sub distroyers as they use specilist weaponary and equipment for their roles. 3) this is just a milatary Ship list, where as many ships built in SM will have other focus. I would Amend by breaking the list into several Catogries, 1>Small Craft- Small and cheep with little or no Internal space to move about in (less than 1Mc) Very Fast and Manuverable but lightly armored little to no shields 2>Pickets- Small Ships with at least a core room, (less than 10Mc) Manuverable but better better armor and sheilds 3>Escorts- Medium Sized ships with a few rooms/access corodors (Less than 100Mc)Still Manuverable, Decent Armour and Good Shielding 4> Ships of the Line- Large Capital class vessels With multipule Decks and rooms (less than 1Bc)Slow to manuver, Good armour and extensive Shields 5> Massive Ships- The Big Guns, these are Battleships and Carriers, each one usualy the Flagship of a Fleet of lesser vessels. Around (1Bc) Slugish to manauver,Heavey armour and 6>Supermassives- Gargantuan Vessels that have no modern counterparts, these act as if they were a fleet all by them self. (All your credits, probably without turrets attached) Might as well be stationary Now within each Catogary we have types that are determined by the role of the vessels, these types may also have specilaties depending on how they cunduct that role. So Small Craft '''would include (amoungst others) Boats: Small vessels with an exposed core and no weapons, At its simplest a Core on its own is a boat but starp a bit of power and Thrusters on and it will really take you places, you can even add some hull plates, Shielding and even Cloaking/ECM to make your trips Safer. Salvage Tender: a simple Boat with one or more Salvage cannons mounted, so you can loot what you find when you get there. Midge: ataching a few small AMC's or missile launchers to a boat might seem like a good Idea but it really isn't, with your exposed core and low (or non existant) armour and shields even a lone pirate will lightly out match you in a dogfight. Shuttle: a slightly larger Verson of the boat but using a Plexdoor to grant access to the core chamber thereby giving better protection a Shuttle is still about getting from A to B, and should be small enough to dock on most large ships or stations, and designed with landing on a planet or astoroid in mind. Cargo/Mining shuttle, as above but with Salvage cannons to suck up the raw materials. Fighter: a Sleeker Armed Version of the Shuttle armed with AMC's and dsigned to attack other small craft, fighters tend to have all their weapons in on group facing forwards and rely on their manuvibility to get the enemy in their sights. Fighter/Bomber a bigger fighter that also employs Missiles in its arsnel, can dog fight small craft or give slightly larger ones a scare, usualy only effective against Capitals in Large Swarms. Bomber: this is designed to attack Much larger Vessels then itself or to go after Stations or Planet side based etc. usualy armed Primarlerly with missiles, sometimes all lumped together to give a single high yeild warhead, It may have some AMC's to weeken its targets shields, and perhaps a turret or two to defend it agains fighters. '''Pickets '''would include: Clippers, are Light Fast Ships, they would have an enclosed Core room and might have some defensive weapons and or salvage gear, but they are mostly about getting about quickly, used for Exploration, Scouting and long distance Transport Clippers are light Civilian vessels. Salvage Tugs are almost all Salvage Cannon, with a bit of ship tacked on to push them around.useful for strip-mining astroides and stations quickly, they are much slower and unwieldy compared to most vessels of this size. Corvettes are Light warships designed to counter Small craft. they may use multiple small turrets or banks of light seeking missiles, or Spinal mounted Shotgun cannons to pick Fighters and bombers apart. Cutters are Fast warships, ment to take on other Pickets and Escorts, they tend to be fast and armed with large Prow AMC's and or medium sized missiles and use their speed to out manuve heavier targets, and a squadron of them could seriously treathen a ship of the Line. '''Escorts '''would include Sloops: unarmed, or lightly Armed for defence, Sloops are medium Civilian Ships for long haul travel and Exploration, also used for mining and Transportation a Sloop should have several internal Rooms for multiple players ans storage to carry large volumes of stock. Salvage Barges, Are full on Mining ships, possibly defencivly armed but usualy equiped with at least on Salvage turret that will need to be manned by a player to mine astroids. they tend not to be the most manuvrable, but may have a fighter or two docked to provide protection. Frigets are Medium warships desighned to protect the fleet from Small craft and Pickets, or to engage in long range reconnocence in hostile terrotory. so they are usualy well armed with a veriaty of weapons including mutiple small/medium turrets, prow Cannon Battreies and banks of small missiles. Destroyers ar about the same size as Frigets but they are ment to target Enemy Escorts and Ships of the line so they carriy Fewer but larger weaponsystems that can deal out punishment to big ship, a normal Destroyer might have a Prow heavy Shotgun, and a single large Turret. a Missile destroyer would instead have banks of small missiles that are fired Enmass, or a Torpedo Destroyer would have a few large high Damage missile launchers to tear the hull of a capital ship apart. Escort or Drone Carrier, while Frigets and destroyers may have docking spacce for a few small craft an Escort Carrier has evey available surface covvered in docking ports, Festuned with midges or Light fighters the Frigget sized ship unleashes a swarm of fighters on contact with the enemy witch are then polited by other players (or by BOBBY AI's in the case of a drone Carrier) however the Carrier itsself tends to be under gunned and therefore vunrible to attack itself. '''Ships of the Line inclide: Liners, Large Passanger or Frieght Ships, with multiple Decks of rooms to inhabit, generaly unarmed or very lightly armed for defence these vessels are a sign of a wealthy Faction that can afford to have a Luxuary Transport. most others just think of these vessels as a Target made of Paydirt. Salvage Tankers are Great big Multy crewed Salvage opperations, with Banks of Salvage turrets, they usualy pack enough firepower to see off Pirates or enemy pickets but are not intended for combat opperations, they may also have nurmrious Landing pads for Salvage tenders and tugs and perhaps docking for one or two Barges. Galleon is a warship ment to broadside the oppiosition with either Fixed Transverse mounted guns and Missiles or with Side mounted turrets. The main mode of attack is to trust the ship between enemey vessels and open up with banks of side guns to pound them asunder. An unusual constrution, however elements of this design can be found in some other ships as an extra form of attack. Crusier's are Main line Fighting Ships with an emphias on Speed and hitting power. they use Medium and Large Turrets and Large Prow weapons systems to dish out a large amount of damage. Light Crusers strip down on both Arms and Armor to make them faster, they still pack more punch than a Firget or Destroyer where heavy Cruisers add Extra weapons systems such as Galleon style Broadsides to give them a bigger punch but it slows them down. Cursiers use Large turrets and multiple missile launchers as well as Prow cannons/Torpeodo Launchers and many small defencive turrets. Medium Carriers can store and launch a hoast of small craft to swarm the enemy Fleet or to defend their own, but with only small defensive turrets they need to be guarded by Escorts or risk being overpowerd by enemy ships. Pocket Battleships, are like Heavy Crusiers but with even heavier armour and Larger main Turrets to make them ship killers, however this dose leave them struggling to manuver '''Massive Ships '''Include: Super liners, Think the Titanic or Lusitania, and remember what happend to them. Salvage Platforms, are masive Ships Designed to simply Eat plannets and astroides they are ueualy well defended but not ment for fleet engagements. Grand Crusiers, or Battlecrusiers, Scaled up to emense porportions Grand Crusers use Banks of Medium and Large Turrets to Devistate Smaller Vessels they are not as heavely armoured as Battleships either giving them some manuverability though making them weaker in a Slugfest. Battleships are Fleet Flageships, Bigger than most other ships out there and armed with Huge Anti-ship Turrets as well as banks of medium and Small Defensive turrets and what ever other weapons systems their builders can fit onboard. these vessels need multiple crew members to get the best out of them as there is simply too much going on for any one person to mannage. Battlecarriers are huge Carriers that Sacrifice some Docking Space to mount formidible Firepower, alowing them to engage a ship of the line in a straight fight and still launch a wing of fighters and bombers. SuperCarriers go all out in thier multu Flight Deck launch capacity, able to carry whole squadrons of Small craft and even Pickets and Escorts Docked alongside a supercarrier literaly brings its own Fleet to the party. but again they lack serious firepower wo defend themselves so need to reley on their escorts. Deadnaughts are a Redesign of the Battleship using the "All big Gun" Philosiphy to trade its medium turrets and most of its small ones for a few more huge ones and adding extra Armour, making them the ultimate in Big Ship Killers, but at the cost of making them weak against swarms of smaller vessels. '''Supermassive Vessels '''Include City ships, Like Red Dwarf or a Craftworld Salvage Jugernaughts that stripmin whole Sectors at a time BattlePlates, barely moving Platforms launching Fleets of lesser ships and sudded with all types of turrets and missile silos creeping slowly towards som far of enemy held base. And anything else too big to clasify. What do you guys thing?